Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode
by Isiah02
Summary: Set during the events of Adventure in the Kingdom 1, Simon rescues Dave from the Z. Both get sent to the future. As soon as they head back, Simon finds his alter ego Simone and figures out how he was created. Can he kill him before he finishes his deed to destroy the kingdom? Rated T for now.
1. Rescues and Traitors

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. Finally, it's here after so long.**

 **Tom: It's only been over a week.**

 **Isiah: I find that kinda long. Anyway, this is the sequel to Adventure in the Kingdom. If you haven't read that, I as a good friend recommend you read that before you read this.**

 **Tom: But if you have read it, please enjoy this new story. And please give it the same amount of love you gave the first one.**

* * *

 **Planning an Escape**

Dave was going through the Z snow base to find his way out. Just yesterday, Darrious and Darriou betrayed him while they were at the warehouse in Soleanna New City. When Dave got out, he swore he would get some type of payback to them.

While Dave was going through the base, he saw a Z guard walking around the hall. Luckily his back was turned sonhe couldn't see Dave. Dave however, snuck up to the guard and stabbed him with a glass shard. He fell with blood coming out of him.

Once he was done with that, he saw a door with a password computer. He then just frankly typed in random letters making the computer malfunction and the door to the base lobby open. "Man, those idiots need to step up their game," Dave laughed as he noticed the exit door break down revealing... Simon the Chipmunk.

"Simon? Why you," Dave asked.

"It's a request from the mayor of Castle Town," Simon said. "Why? Are you surprised to see me?"

"I'm very surprised to see you," Dave said as he was cut off by the intruder alarm going off loudly. "Aww, crap. Something tells me that we woke up adodging

"We need to get outta here. Quickly," Simon said as he and Dave walked through the exit and scurrying away from the front of the Z Base. The Z that were on roofs were shooting at them but missed every shot.

 **Confronting a DeWynter Brother**

Simon and Dave were walking through the snowy hills a few minutes after their escape. While they were at it, Dave took out a dark emerald that had a dark flame in it.

"Hey. Don't you wanna know what this is," Dave asked.

Simon turned around and said, "No offense Dave but my assignment was to rescue you. Nothing more."

"Damn it, Si. To you, it's always business," Dave said.

"But you can answer me this one question," Simon said. "Who was it that kidnapped you?"

"Darrious and Darriou DeWynter," Dave answered. "They were my homies until I figured out that were actually undercover guards working for Zoe."

"Hmm. Interesting," Simon said pulling up his glasses. "Maybe when we're not attracting too much attention, we can find them and kill them before they do anything else stupid."

"Or maybe we won't have to, bro," Dave said noticing a tank coming towards them. Simon looked at what Dave was looking at also.

"THAT'S DARRIOU," Dave yelled. "LET'S KILL HIS BITCH ASS!"

"You can't outrun the Z forever, Dave," Darriou said as he fired the mini gun on the tank. "You and your reputation are through!"

"If a bunch of Mobsters couldn't kill me, then what makes you think that you and the Z could have a chance," Dave asked dodging the bullets and Simon doing the same thing.

"That's just cute," Darriou smirked. "You think I need Zoe to kill you and your ass buddy here?"

"Who in the fuck do you think you're calling an ass buddy, dude," Simon asked in anger as he jumped on top of the tank and bicycle kicked Darriou's face in. He then grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the tank.

"Motherlover," Darriou yelled as he got up and took out his pistol shooting it at Simon who was busy attacking the tank. Dave quickly turned Darriou around and kicked him in his stomach. Then laid another kick to his face knocking him out.

The blue clad chipmunk soon got away from the tank that was on fire and made a quick escape with Dave as the tank exploded in impact.

"Hmph. I tried to warn him," Simon said.

"Like that idiot ever listens," Dave said as he continued to walk towards aa snowy path. But suddenly, a portal opened sucking both Simon and Dave inside. The portal soon closed.

"That oughta keep them outta our hair for a while," Darriou said getting up slowly.

 **Inside a database**

Simon and Dave were transported inside a database. They took a minute to check out their surroundings. Then they saw a map of the kingdom of Soleanna.

Ahh, yes. Soleanna," Dave said. "The beautiful city of water."

"Dave. You know this place," Simon asked.

"Yep. Been here my whole life," Dave said. "Living here isn't easy, but it's fun. Places to explore. Gangs to take out. All that good stuff."

Simon shot Dave a confused look as he spoke. "Why would there be gangs in a kingdom? More importantly, why would Zoe's base lead to a place like this?"

"Must have something to do with her getting back at Alvin," Dave said. Simon gave dave another confused look.

"Alvin," was all that Simon could say.

"Yeah, but hey. I need a favor from you," Dave said. "Can you escort me to the Soleanna Agency connection point?"

"Where's the connection point," Simon asked.

"Dave pointed at the top of the map and said, "It's up there. In Kingdom Valley." Simon nodded his head and left the database with Dave following him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: We hope you enjoyed our second story update for today. Our first one was another chapter of Shot Blocking. Check that out and review it too.**

 **Tom: Please remember to give this story the same amount of love you did on Adventure in the Kingdom 1 by reviewing nicely. No flames are allowed as always. Be sure to check out the other update to Shot Blocking also. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Simone and the destroyed future

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode! Even though I only got one review on this and a couple of followers, I'm still gonna continue the story.**

 **Tom: To the few people who showed the story some love, thank you.**

 **Isiah: Without further adu, let's continue this!**

* * *

 **A Drive to the Forest**

Simon and Dave were walking down the street from the database that they were in. While they were at it, Simon asked, "Dave. Where's your car?"

"Where's your car," Dave asked.

"Good point," Simon said as he noticed a random car in a parking lot. He and Dave went to it and got in it. They were soon driving on the road.

"We should let your little gang friends know what's up," Simon said as he started driving.

"I texted them. They're on their way," Dave said.

"Then I guess we're good," Simon said. "All we need is to buy ourselves some new guns."

"Good thing I came prepared," Dave said as he took out two pistols and handed on to Simon. "You really are prepared for a psychopath, Dave."

"Thanks to your warm personality," Dave said. Simon just nodded his head in agreement as he continued driving down the road.

 **Surprising Visits**

Simon and Dave were in the castle ruins of Kingdom Valley. It was somehow too quiet there. "It's too quiet here," Simon stated.

"Yeah, I know," Dave said. "Many years ago, there was a castle here. But it was destroyed due to a horrific creature that was sealed."

"The Solaris Project," a certain someone said as he landed at the ruins I'm his jet. It was Darrious and of Zoe's men. Dave and Simon pulled out their guns and aimed at the guards. "Well well, Darrious," Dave said. "Time for you to die with some dignity."

"Boys. Get them," Darrious yelled as the guards aimed their carbine rifles at the human and the chipmunk. Shots were soon fired. The guards put up a good fight but Simon and Dave overcame them due to the dark emerald that Dave had malfunctioning and sending a wave of dark magic to each guard killing them. But Darrious wasn't counted with them. He with luck escaped. The dark emerald had more darkness coming out but landing on the ground disappearing to reveal a chipmunk that looked like Simon. But he had the sleeves cut off and a green bandanna on his forehead.

Simon looked at his look alike with some confusion. "Who the hell are you," he asked.

The Simon look alike laughed evilly as he spoke. "Oh how irony fate can be. It feels great to be out after all these years. I now thank you. Simon the Chipmunk."

"Who in the hell are you," Simon repeated with no patients.

"I am Simone. Simone the French," the look alike greeted. He then slowly walked towards the other chipmunk and the human. "What? Did you forget me," Simone asked. Dave didn't feel too comfortable being close to Simone so he backed away and so did Simon.

"I owe much to you, Simon," Simone continued lifting his hand up. "What you gave to me, I now return to you. A one way ticket to hell." A dark portal soon opened sending both Simon and Dave inside.

 **A New Location**

Simon and Dave screamed as they were sent onto a ground that had ash on it. When they got up, they looked at their surroundings. Destroyed buildings, flames that destroys everything in its path, flying demons that burn everything they see.

"Where are we," Dave asked.

"I don't know," Simon answered. "Let's look in that database and find out." Dave saw the database that was in front of him and walked inside it with Simon following him. Once they were inside, Dave searched on the computer to look at their location.

"Hmm, it appears that we've time traveled into the future," Dave said. "Far removed from our timeline."

"Interesting," was all that Simon could say. "That Simone creature brought us here using dark magic. It's weird."

"Weird how," Dave asked with curiosity.

"His is very similar to the ordinary Fire Control," Simon said. "Maybe that could be the way back." Dave nodded in agreement and was about to look at more on the computer when the two heard a noise from the distance. They decided to check it out.

 **Another Surprising Visit**

Dave and Simon walked towards where they heard the sound. While they were at it, Dave asked, "What do you think that sound was?"

"I don't know but it won't hurt to find out," Simon said. After a quick moment, they heard a voice from the distance. They then stopped to listen to what it was.

"Where the hell am I," the voice said. Simon looked at Dave with a glare while Dave looked at Simon with a grin. "Wonder how the hell he got here," Simon said knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. He and Dave continued walking until they saw another chipmunk in a red sweater with the letter A on it. In short...Alvin.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you here," Dave said as the red clad turned around so he could see. "Dave! Simon," Alvin said relieved.

"What's up, bro " Dave said.

"I sure didn't expect you to be here," Simon said still glaring. "Come. You have much to see." Alvin nodded as he followed his brother and his human friend out to a destroyed kingdom of Soleanna.

 **Knowing How to Get Back**

"This is the future. Far removed from our timeline," Simon said as he showed Alvin the destroyed kingdom of Soleanna.

Alvin looked at the hell he was sent to due to Zoe's schemes for revenge. "It's so...horrible," he managed to say. "Zoe has some nerve dropping me here. Hmm. How can we get back to our old timeline?"

"You need one of those time space rifts," Dave said.

"But it requires a lot of energy," Simon cut in. While he was still looking at the destroyed buildings, Alvin thought about how Zoe brought him here. The Fire Emerald that she took from him. It all made sense to him now. "I think I know," he said turning back to face Simon and Dave. "Using Fire Control will-"

"Yes. But that alone is highly impossible," Simon said pointing at his bigger brother.

Alvin smiled as he spoke. "Okay, Simon. It looks like we need to work together," he said as he held out his hand for Simon to shake in agreement.

The blue clad desperately did just that.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming on the way. And we have some more chipmunk stories on the way. And some Sofia the First stories coming soon also. I know I haven't done one of those in a while, but we will do one soon.**

 **Tom: Please remember to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Heading Back and Finding a Location

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. We did a little better with the reviews so I'm proud of that. Thank you. We could do better but thank you.**

 **Tom: Yeah. And when you're done reading and reviewing this chapter, don't forget to read and review The Borrowing Chipettes. It's real funny.**

 **Isiah: But with that being said, let's get started.**

* * *

 **The Search**

Simon and Dave were cruising in a tank they found in a load of dust. They were looking for a Fire Emerald while Alvin was looking for the database to see what happened to the future. While they were driving, they confronted a few Flames of Disaster creatures.

You got in my way," Simon growled as he fired the mini-gun that was on the tank. He killed the creatures in an instant.

"Nice one Simon," Dave complimented.

"Thanks Dave," Simon said as they continued down the trail of a destroyed road.

 **Someone unexpected**

When Simon and Dave found the first Fire Emerald, they walked down a destroyed sidewalk. "At last, I finally found you," Dave said admiring the Emerald that he was holding. While they were walking they came across a certain man that was laying next to a window of one of the destroyed buildings.

"What the hell," was all that Simon could say knowing exactly who the guy was.

"Ian Hawk," Dave said shocked. "What's he doing here?"

Simon decided to walk to the body and give it a tap. No response came out of him. He tried it again but still no response came out of him. Next thing he tried was unbuttoning his dress shirt. When he opened it he saw a wound on his chest.

"According to this wound on his chest, it looks like he's been shot," Simon said examining the body more. Dave got a message from Alvin on his phone. He looked at it for a moment before talking to Simon again.

"Alvin told me that he has some information about what happened here," Dave said. "We should get to him. We'll worry about Ian later. It's not like we can help him here." With that Dave left the scene with Simon getting up and nodding.

 **Finding the next emerald**

Dave and Simon were at the front entrance of the Flame Core cavern when Alvin quickly came up to them.

For a munk who got lucky with the Princess, you can be sure as hell slow," Dave said showing the Emerald to Alvin. "Check it out."

"A Fire Emerald," Alvin gasped. "You've already found one!"

"What can I say? I'm good at my job," Dave said.

"You're just not good at being sneaky," Simon said.

"True," Dave said glaring at Simon.

"Have you discovered anything," Simon asked Alvin.

"Yeah. Other than terrible events happening, there's another emerald in here," Alvin said. Simon nodded to this and followed Alvin inside the cavern.

"What kind of creature would cause all this in the first place," Dave asked following the two brothers in the cavern.

"Let's just say it's called the Flames of Disaster," Alvin said. Dave was confused about what the Flames of Disaster was.

 **Going back to the present**

After the two chipmunks and the human found the other emerald in the cavern, Alvin and Simon lifted the emeralds up and yelled, "Fire Control!" A flamming portal soon opened making the three smile in relief.

"Great working with you, brother," Alvin said offering a handshake with Simon. The blue clad decided to get over it and shake his brother's hand.

"Nice working with you too," Simon said.

"Good luck finding the Princess," Dave shouted watching as Alvin jumped in the portal.

"Something tells me that he won't need luck where he's going," Simon said looking back at the exit they came out of. He saw a small flame and the chipmunk that sent him and Dave here. It was Simone. He looked at Simon with a smirk. Simon started chasing the French chipmunk back inside the cavern while Dave jumped in the portal.

 **Back in the present**

A flamming portal opened making Dave jump out of it. He was glad it be back on present day ground levels. He stretched out his legs and started his walk towards his warehouse. While he was walking, he got a phone call from a someone. He decided to answer it.

"Hello," came Dave's response.

"Dave. You there," came the other person's response.

"Claire? I'm here," Dave said. "And...how the hell did you get me? I don't remember you getting my number."

"I just hacked into the New City Phone Book site and found your number in there," Claire said. "And you don't have to freak out."

"Okay, because that's not a little weird," Dave said. "But anyway, I need your help."

"What for," Claire asked out of curiosity.

"I need help getting a location on somebody by the name of Ian Hawk," Dave explained.

"I'll see what I can do. Stop by the castle and do it without no one following you," Claire said.

"Will do," Dave said hanging up the phone and making his way to the castle.

 **Locating a friend**

Dave was entering the castle when Claire stopped him by pointing a gun at him. He backed away slowly.

"You alone," Claire asked.

"Y- Yeah, I'm alone. Just like you told me to," Dave said.

"Good," Claire said putting the gun down. "I found the location of your friend." Claire then gave Dave a tracking device. He took a moment to look at it before handing it back to Claire and leaving the castle without saying another word.

"Wait where are you," Claire tried to stop Dave for a second but it was no use. He already left. While Dave was on the road, he thought about how he saw Ian back in the destroyed future. But he tried not to think about it and focused on one thing.

"I'm coming Ian."

To be continued...

* * *

 **isiah: We apologize for the long wait for this update. Shot Blocking and one or two other stories took up more of our time.**

 **Tom: You mean The Borrowing Chipettes and Chipwrecked Rap Battle?**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Though I'm not sure about The Borrowing Chipettes.**

 **Tom: You posted that before this, bro.**

 **Isiah: Alright. I somehow wasn't too sure if we did that before this.**

 **Tom: Hey. That's one more reason why you have a sidekick with you. Everyone please remember to leave a nice review. No flames please. We hope you're enjoying this story. Please also don't forget to read and review the last update to Shot Blocking. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. Finding Ian and Simone's Whisper

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode! I know it's been a while since this story's been updated. The same thing happened to the first Adventure in the Kingdom.**

 **Tom: Somehow I don't think it was that long.**

 **Isiah: Then I don't know what you've been through. Anyway, if you were dying to see the next chapter of this, we're sorry for the wait. But hey, it's here now, so that's something to be proud of.**

 **Tom: Let's do this. Last time it was..hmm. What happened in the last chapter?**

 **Isiah: XD.**

 **Tom: Uh...I guess it has been a while since this was updated. Man, you were right.**

 **Isiah: Yep. Told you.**

* * *

 **Inside the tropical jungle**

"Damn it, where the Internet here," Dave asked himself as he kept checking his phone for an Internet connection. But there wasn't any type of connection in sight.

"Alright, I see there isn't any type of connection in sight," Dave said. "But that's gonna stop me. I'm still leaving this jungle with my friend." With that Dave began his search.

A half an hour past before Dave was walking towards a temple. He walked inside it and went in a room which had a Five Guys restaurant bag on the table. "Hmm, I'm somewhat surprised a Five Guys are being planned to be opened in Soleanna Forest," Dave said. "Then again, people in Castle Town always had a thing for French fries."

Dave then took a moment to think about something. Who could just leave a bag in a temple? He then smirked and decided to take a peek in the bag. He saw two burgers and a large cup of fries. Don't mind if I do, he thought as he was about to take out the bag. But just when he took the sandwich out the bag, Dave heard a gun cock from behind him.

"Put my B.L.T down and turn around slowly," a voice said from behind Dave. Dave on the other hand slowly put the sandwich back in the bag and turned around to see Ian with a AK-47 in his hand.

"Ian, dude, it's me, Dave," Dave said. "Remember? The guy who you've been with since college."

"Shit. Yeah. I remember now," Ian said putting the gun down.

"What are you doing here? And why do you have a Five Guys meal here," Dave asked.

"Those assholes Darrious and Darriou figured out my location," Ian explained. "They've gave word to Zoe and now they're planning to have my ass dead. I was hoping you and that chipmunk you hang with so much could help me out."

"Simon," Dave asked.

"No. That red sweater chipmunk," Ian said. "I swear. I'm never able to find him."

"Trust me when I saw this," Dave said. "Alvin's got bigger problems to take care of. You and me on the other hand got our own problems."

"What's up," Ian said.

"Simon and I got transported to the future, along with Alvin," Dave explained. "Long story short, Simon's still stuck in there trying to find somebody in there and I need you to get him back."

"Time travel eh? Alright I'm game," Ian said.

Dave gave Simon a Fire Emerald as he spoke. "I'm counting on you, bro."

"I'll be sure he's back," Ian said. "Oh by the way, those burgers were for you." Ian then left the temple while Dave looked in the Five Guys bag.

 **Simone's Whisper**

Simon was all around the Flame Core cavern looking for his look alike known as Simone. He soon found him standing on a large sized rock.

"So, decided to avoid your return ticket now, did you," Simone asked.

"Why are you here," Simon asked. "Did you fuck up this kingdom?"

"The answer is yes. And no," Simone said. "Perhaps it's better to show you." Simone then snapped his fingers making a coffin appear with a replica of Simon's body in it. Simon looked at it in confusion. "Yes, that's you," Simone continued. "After the kingdom was killed off by the Flames of Disaster, what do you think happened? An important search for the guilty."

Simon did nothing but stare at the coffin in curiosity. Search for the guilty, he thought to himself. What is he talking about?

"Soleanna wasn't just jealous of your power," Simone continued. "They feared it. Every day, they use this incident as an excuse to hunt you down." Simon still looking at the coffin sighed and pulled his glasses up thinking still about what his alter ego was saying. Then other thoughts of this came to him. This could be a lie. Could it?

"Come with me, Simon," Simone said. "Let us punish not just this pathetic kingdom, but the rest of this world of humanity. It's only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have all right to want justice."

"That's a fat load of shit," Simon said not believing a work his alter ego said. He then looked up and said, "Whatever it is you're planning to do, you're gonna do it alone."

"You forgive humanity your hell raising death then," Simone asked making sure he heard right.

"I determine my own destiny," Simon said looking at Simone with a look that told him to fight. Simone took this as a threat and placed some type of glowing power ball in his chest. He then took out two knives preparing for combat. Simon on the other hand, prepared to fight also having one thing on his mind.

He needed to get rid of his alter ego.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: Oh, snap! Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death fight scene coming in the next chapter!**

 **Isiah: Uh, who or what gave you the right to blurt out what happens next in the story?**

 **Tom: Excitement, that's what!**

 **Isiah: Yeah, uh-huh. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter after a while wait. Hope it was worth it. We're making somewhat good timing on Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. Give out some requests for that if you have any.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review for this story. Flames are not allowed as always. Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death will be continued soon. Thanks for supporting us every day. See you guys later. Hollar at your boys! We love y'all. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. Simone's Defeat and the Discussion

**Quick Random Moment**

 **Simon: Oh my God, Alvin's dying! Theodore call the hospital!**

 **Theodore: Oh my God, what's the number?!**

 **Alvin: *wakes up* Really, Theodore? What's the number?**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: S'up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. Now before we get started, firstly at the guest who asked me ,"When is Jeanette coming?" She'll be in the story really soon. First as a repeat of what happen when Alvin and Brittany confronted her at the train station, then as another interesting moment.**

 **Tom: What's that interesting moment, you may ask? Well, let's just say that it's close to the first time you first see her in the train station.**

 **Isiah: Secondly, if you haven't seen the new Huniepop fanfic or the crossover we did with that and Alvin and the Chipmunks, you guys, I'll admit, are missing out on some funny stuff. Go check our the two stories when you're done with this chapter.**

 **Tom: And thirdly... I don't think there is a number three. Is there?**

 **Isiah: No not really. Guess we should get the next chapter going then. Here we go.**

* * *

"Such a shame to have you dead. Let's see you keep that statement after I get through with you," Simone said as he summoned several French zombies to charge at Simon. Simon gave the zombies the signal to try their luck. One of them began their charge but Simon kicked him in the face taking his head off.

Once the first zombie was dead Simon then charged at the other zombies. Jumping from one zombie snapping his neck to another. Once the last zombie was dead, he finally turned to Simone. "You're gonna have to do better than have humans of your race as zombies try to kill me," he said as he walked towards Simone. Simone realized what was going on and threw a knife at Simon's shoulder injuring it a little. He was soon on his knees holding his shoulder in pain.

"You know, I'm starting to feel bad for you, Simon," the French clad chipmunk said walking towards Simon. "You just had to reject what's going to happen to you in the future." As Simone lifted up Simon by the neck, he quickly dropped him when he heard gunshots. Both chipmunks turned around to see...Ian with a combat MG.

"Ian Hawk," Simon said relieved.

"I figured you could use some help," Ian said reloading his gun. "Now let's get started."

"Humans. Disgusting," Simone said as he summoned more French zombies to charge at Simon and Ian. Ian took care of the zombies while Simon dealt with his French alter ego.

"What type of crap is this," Ian asked as he shot one of the zombies. Simon didn't respond and remained focused on fighting Simone. The French chipmunk avoided one of his kicks and stabbed another knife in Simon's other shoulder making him yell in pain. "This is suicide you're attempting," the French chipmunk said as he blasted Simon on the ground. "Why can't you just admit the fact that this kingdom will be against you?"

"Because... you are a lie, Simone," Simon managed to say also introducing a back flip kick to Simone's jaw cracking it slightly. Simone soon found himself on the ground getting up slowly. He then opened a portal in which he jumped in. Simon saw this and yelled out his name jumping in the portal with Ian following him.

 **Back to the Regular Time Period**

Simon and Ian found themselves laying in the streets of Soleanna Castle Town. They both got up slowly and checked out their surroundings.

"Well, we didn't kill that weird look alike of yours but at least we're back in the present," Ian said.

Simon turned around facing Ian and just nodded in response. He then looked around to see what car he could take. After a minute of searching, he saw some Darrious on a dirt bike. He got off it and walked in the shop that was next to him.

"Hmm, nice bike you have there, DeWynter," Simon smirked to himself pretending to talk to Darrious as he walked toward the bike. "Mind if I take it for a test drive?" After waiting for a second Simon got on the bike and started it. Ian only nodded and got on the back of the bike. Darrious soon came out the shop.

"Motherlover that's my damn bike," Darrious yelled as he started chasing the chipmunk and the human on the bike. But they were too fast for him.

"Nice plan you had there, Simon," Ian said.

"Yeah. Best I could think of for some idiots like the one we just dealt with and his retarded brother," Simon said.

"Nice. Where we going," Ian asked.

"We're heading over to Dave's warehouse," Simon said. "See what's going on. Lemme call him rel quick." Ian just hung in to the bike as Simon made his phone call. "Remember this voice Dave? Uh huh. Simon. Oh nothing, just dealt with that thing that sent us to the future. Why don't we meet up at the warehouse? Great." Simon then hung up the phone and continued the ride.

 **Having a meeting**

A taxi approached the warehouse in Soleanna New City with Dave coming out the back. He gave the cab driver the fare and watched as the cab driver drove off. He then saw Simon and Ian coming in the gate on the bike.

"What's up," Dave greeted as Simon and Ian got off the bike and walked up to him.

"Hey," Simon greeted back shaking Dave's hand.

"Got kinda lonely around the city without you guys," Dave said.

"Had a side with you there back at the jungle," Ian said.

"But the important thing is we're together again," Simon said. "Now let's get to business. What's been going on while we were gone?"

"Shit, man. Saw Zoe's goons around the kingdom," Dave said. "I heard they were looking for you. So tell me, what'd you do this time?"

"Besides rescue you from the Z and dealt with their idiotic brothers 3 times, I pretty much didn't do anything," Simon admitted with honesty. "Their target is probably Simone. He might have something useful for them."

"What could that bitch Zoe be up to this time," Ian asked. "And more importantly, who is Simone?"

"I'm gonna go ask her directly," Simon said going towards the gate.

"Hold up, dude. Where are you going," Dave asked.

"I'll see what Zoe knows about all this. You two keep track of Simone," Simon said as he walked out the gate.

"Damn, dude," Dave said. "He shows up for one minute, then the motherlover finally leaves without even telling us what's new with him."

"That's on some crazy stupid crap there," Ian said as he heard Dave's phone ring. He looked at the ID with read Darriou DeWynter and answered it.

"Dave, man I'm gotta admit. I'm very disappointed in you," Darriou said.

"What's about me that you gotta be disappointed about, besides me not finding you and your brother and putting bullets in your heads," Dave asked.

"You're too much of a fool to see the fact that we've been tracking you and your assholes," Darriou said. "That's number one. The other thing is you have the nerve to allow Simon to go to the train station giving us more trouble! It's one thing that we have your first royal screwing chipmunk to deal with, now you give us another! You are gonna be fucked for this, David Seville! FUCKED! Goodbye."

When Dave put his phone back in his pocket, he looked at Ian saying, "Something tells me that we have two problems to deal with." He then walked in the warehouse with Ian following him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Next chapter will more than likely involve Jeanette for those who was wondering when's Jeanette's part coming. Until then, we hope you're enjoying this story. Expect Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death to be updated soon. We finally got some requests for fights. It's not much, but it's some.**

 **Tom: Everyone, please do not forget to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. This story is going really well. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. We love you guys. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. Train Confrontation

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***A random CGI Series moment***

 **Dave: Alvin, you finish your homework?**

 **Alvin: Yes, Dave. I did.**

 **Simon: *comes from under the bed and sings* Why the f*ck you lying? Why you always lying?**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. You guys are loving this story judging by the nice reviews. It may not have as many reviews as the first Adventure in the Kingdom, but it's pretty good enough.**

 **Tom: This chapter's gonna interest you guys dearly. Trust that.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

"Zoe's traveling by train. Shit! I gotta get to the station," Simon said as he drove down the street. A moment later, he arrived at the station only to see the train the Z was in take off. Simon quickly got out the car and ran after the train.

But while he was at it, he did not go unnoticed.

 **Inside the Z train**

Darrious and Darriou were inside the weapons cart of the train doing a double check on the weapons.

"Everything good on the left side, bro," Darriou said giving it a thumbs up.

"Good. Now let's check the other side," Darrious said as he looked on the wall on his right. Both brothers were doing the check when three other guards rushed into the cart.

"Excuse us, Darrious, but we have an issue," the front guard said.

"What is it," Darrious asked.

"We have a chaser coming for the train on a motorcycle," the guard said.

"Shall we shoot him down from the train," another guard asked.

"I don't think I'm the one to answer that," Darrious said. "Ask the Commander what we should do." The three guards just nodded and rushed out the cart.

"You know, I am kinda curious about who the intruder is," Darriou said.

"I think it's kinda safer for us if we didn't know," Darrious said as he heard a door open on the cart next to the one he and Darriou were in. "HEY! THAT CHIPMUNK IS ON THE TRAIN," a guard yelled.

The two brothers looked at each other knowing who was on the train. "How much you wanna bet it's the one I dealt with with Dave at the snow base," Darriou asked.

"ATTENTION GUARDS," the alarm on the corner of the celling rang. "INTRUDER IN THE CELL CART! PERMISSION IS GRANTED TO SHOOT ON SIGHT!"

"Yeah, never mind," Darriou changed his mind as he pulled out his pistol. Darrious did the same thing and left to the cell cart of the train. (And that's when Alvin escaped the train with Brittany.)

 **Finding Zoe and being given a hint**

Simon was on a motorcycle riding next to the front of the train. He took a deep breath and jumped off the bike and barged in the front of the train from the top. Zoe noticed this and decided to stay looking at the controls.

"Wouldn't the door be easier," Zoe asked a little annoyed. She then turned her chair around and aaked, "So, what do you want now?"

"Who is Simone? And why are you trying to capture him," Simon asked with a serious look.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself," Zoe said getting up from her chair. "I'll tell you this. It's all linked in the Soleanna project that took place five years ago."

"Project that took place five years ago," Simon repeated trying to figure out what Zoe was talking about. "The Solaris Project."

"That's right," Zoe said sitting back in her chair. "When you capture Simone, you must bring him to me," she continued. "Then I'll tell you the truth about Solaris."

Simon nodded at the request he got from Zoe before walking out the train door knowing how he could figure out who was his alter ego.

 **Simon...and the dark Chipette**

 **Isiah: To those who asked when Jeanette was coming, here you go.**

Alvin was carryin Princess Brittany bridal style through the train tracks. While he was at it, Brittany spoke in excitement. "I knew it! I knew you'd return. You had to."

"It wasn't easy, you know," Alvin admitted. "You see, I was sent to-" The red clad chipmunk was cut off when he saw a purple fireball flying right towards him. He with luck dodged it and set Brittany down looking at the person who attacked them. It was a dark purple Chipette with purple rim shade glasses. In short, Jeanette.

"You again," Alvin said surprised.

"I warned you about this, Brittany," Jeanette said. "Now your little boyfriend. Shall. Die!"

"Alvin," Brittany tried to stop Alvin from stepping up to her evil sister but she failed. "You want me dead? You're gonna have to kill me," Alvin challenged.

Jeanette smiled and threw another purple fireball at Alvin only to see him dodge it like the first one. Alvin charged at Jeanette but she caught him with her dark magic. Brittany watched the whole thing when a jet came from the sky and out came Darrious grabbing Brittany and flying off.

"BRITTANY! DARRIOUS, YOU MOTHERF- AHH," Alvin was applied more pressure to the hold he was in by Jeanette. "Such a shame it had to end this way," she smirked. "We were just getting to know each other better. Oh well. Goodbye, Alvin the Chipmunk!" With one last evil laugh, Jeanette was going to finish off Alvin when she was stopped by a chipmunk in a blue hoodie and black rim shade glasses.

"Who the," was all that Jeanette could say when she saw the chipmunk. "Simone. Why are you in my way?" The blue hooded chipmunked got from his knee and spoke.

"I'm Simon. Simon the Chipmunk."

Alvin slowly got up from being rescued by his brother and gave him a wink. Simon gave Alvin a thumbs up and watched as he fled off to save the princess. Simon then turned to the dark purple Chipette who had an angry look on her face. "Let's make this interesting," she said as she prepared to fight.

Simon on the other hand also prepared to fight knowing how to get what he was looking for.

Princess Brittany's dark and evil sister.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Well, there's Jeanette's role in Simon's Episode. Now to those who read Alvin's Episode of Adventure in the Kingdom, in the next chapter you'll see the fight of Simon and Jeanette.**

 **Tom: And maybe another special someone.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Just maybe.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death will be continued soon. We hope you're enjoying the story. We love you guys. Thanks for the support given to us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Simon and Theodore Go to the Future

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. I don't know if this is noticeable but this story and Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death have some competition with the reviews.**

 **Tom: For real?**

 **Isiah: Yeah, both stories are off by a few reviews or so.**

 **Tom: Whoa.**

 **Isiah: And the weird thing is I just now realized that.**

 **Tom: Um okay. But anyway thanks for the reviews you guys are giving us to continue this story and other stories. This chapter's gonna get real interesting. More than the last chapter.**

 **Isiah: Let's continue with the next chapter.**

* * *

"Those who get in my way shall be destroyed," Jeanette said hovering in the air and summoning a few of her own Iblis Flyers but they were purple. They shot a beam at Simon but he dodged it successfully. He then jumped and attacked the flying creatures.

When they were down, more Iblis Flyers were called to charge at Simon. He noticed this and took out two Micro SMG's and shot down the creatures. When he was done with that, he just realized that Jeanette was missing. He began looking for her.

Jeanette was hiding behind a train that was stopped on the right tracks. He used her dark energy to lift up one of the cars on the train and threw it at Simon. She then walked over to the car she threw where she thought she crushed Simon with.

"Such bravery and yet such foolishness," Jeanette said as she turned around to see Simon jump on top of her and punch her face in multiple times. After what seemed like an eternity he was eventually forced off of the purple clad. She got up slowly and opened a portal for her escape. It eventually closed due to Simon grabbing the evil Chipette and throwing her on the train that was coming from the other train tracks.

After he was done, Simon found himself trying to catch his breath sitting on the grass. "Where do all these crazy motherlovers come from," he asked himself. After a few minutes he had a vision of another chipmunk trying to attack him. His vision was coming true more than quickly when he heard yelling from a chubby chipmunk in a green sweater. In short, Theodore the Chipmunk.

Simon took out the Fire Emerald he had in his sweater pocket and said, "Fire Control." Theodore found himself unable to move giving Simon the advantage to perform a back flip kick to his face.

"Wh- What happened," Theodore asked.

"Don't bother," Simon said. "With a Fire Emerald's power, I control the flames of the world. You can't break free."

"I won't give up," Theodore said to himself. "It all depends on me. I can't lose. Not when I'm so close." Theodore then remembered he too had a Fire Emerald in his sweater pocket. He took it out and charged at Simon again.

"Fire-"

"FIRE-"

"CONTROL!"

Both chipmunks activated Fire Control at the same time making a flaming portal open. They were shocked as a reaction. Mostly Simon.

"You...reversed Fire Control," Simon said shocked.

"I won't let anyone or anything get in my way," Theodore said. "I'll change the past and save the kingdom!"

Simon noticed what the green clad chipmunk was talking about. He knew that he got the changing the past situation from Simone and Jeanette's evil doings. "Listen. Simone isn't trying to help create a better future," he spoke a minute later. "He's trying to help Jeanette eliminate the past."

"What? What are you talking about," Theodore asked confused.

"To help her discover what happened," Simon said getting a little closer to Theodore. "It seems we must take place of the destruction five years ago." Judging by Theodore's look, he still had confusion. "Follow me if you want the truth." With that last sentence, Simon jumped in the portal while Theodore took a second to think about what he should do. After a moment he sighed and jumped inside.

 **Five Years in the Past**

Simon and Theodore found themselves in a laboratory under the kingdom. They took a minute to check out their surroundings.

"Soleanna five years ago," Theodore said. "Everything looks so interesting."

"Yeah. Too interesting," Simon said as he and Theodore heard a loud explosion from a distance. They quickly ran to check it out. What they found was scientists dead and a guy down along with them. Simon gave the guy a tap but he didn't wake up.

"He looks too familiar," Simon said obviously suspicious about the man.

"Simon! Look," Theodore said looking at what appeared to be a little flamming ball and a dark purple shadow. "That flame. It's Iblis!"

"And that form must be how Jeanette is what she is in the present," Simon said.

"That's Jeanette's corruption," Theodore asked. Soon the flames and the shadow were making an escape. "They're escaping," Theodore gasped.

"Let's split," Simon said. "I'll pursue Jeanette."

"Okay. Then leave Iblis to me," Theodore said as he began his chase for the Flames of Disaster. Just when Simon was going to begin his chase, one of the men that was attacked stopped him. He then gave him a dark purple emerald. "Seal it with that emerald," the man said.

"Simon," Theodore yelled. "Hurry!" Simon saw the dark shadow escaping and began his chase with the emerald in his paw.

 **Unexpected Encountering**

Simon was going in the lobby of the laboratory when he suddenly saw some French terrorists. Just when he was about to attack them, the ground rumbled and out came three Iblis Worms. They tore off the terrorists' heads. Simon saw this and attacked the creatures killing them.

"What the hell is going on," Simon asked himself. "The French are attacking this laboratory but the Flames of Disaster creatures are making shit worse."

While he was going on a chase through the halls, a French terrorist confronted Simon in a robotic suit. Simon quickly slid under it and continued with the chasing of the dark shadow. There was a door at the end of the hall, but when Simon was going to open it, five Iblis Muscles appeared surrounding Simon. He jumped up and attacked their heads.

When he was done with the creatures, he walked in the door which was a prison door revealing a severely beaten Jeanette. She had bruises all over her chipmunk body. She was nearing the end of her life due to the beating. The shadow that Simom chased was inside her. He walked up to the purple clad and lifted up the dark emerald.

"Fire Control!"

The emerald soon began to glow making the beaten Chipette whimper. "Wh- What? S- Stop," she managed to say. "Who are...you?"

"I am Simon. Simon the Chipmunk," the blue clad said.

"Si- Simon. I will remember...your face. Your form," Jeanette said as the dark magic inside her was sucked out into the dark emerald. "Your death...certain. You...will pay."

Once all the magic was sucked into the emerald, Simon watched as the former princess of Soleanna fell into death's hands. "If only sanity couldn't be lost, you'd make a fine queen," he said as he made his way towards the exit.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: I really do not know how, but that seemed like a lot of writing.**

 **Tom: Weird, right?**

 **Isiah: Yeah, and it ain't like the load of writing like we usually do. But anyway, guys we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We told y'all this was gonna be interesting. Don't forget to check out the last update on Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death we posted yesterday.**

 **Tom: Also don't forget to leave a nice review. Flames are never allowed as always. Like Isiah said check out yesterday's update to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at yours boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. The Confession

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. This story may not be as good as the first Adventure in the Kingdom, but at least it's good enough for me to continue it.**

 **Tom: Last time, Simon sealed Jeanette's darkness in the dark emerald. What will happen once Simon and Theodore return to the present?**

 **Isiah: That question's gonna be answered right now.**

* * *

 **Outside Kingdom Valley(five years ago)**

Simon was outside the laboratory with the dark emerald in his paw when Theodore came out the laboratory with a teenage Princess Brittany in his arms.

"Hey," Theodore greeted. "Did you do it?"

"Yes. And you," Simon asked.

"Yes. The Flames are properly sealed," Theodore said with a small smile. He walked to a tree and set the teenage princess on the side of the tree. Simon looked at the dark emerald and decided that hr could use the one in the present. He walked to the tree and set the emerald next to Brittany.

"You're going to leave it behind," Theodore asked confused.

"Yes. I have no further use of it since I know what becomes of it in the future," Simon said taking out the Fire Emerald he had in his sweater pocket. "It's time we've returned."

Theodore took out the Fire Emerald he had in his sweater pocket as he said, "Right." He and Simon then lifted up the two emeralds and said, "Fire Control!" A flamming portal soon opened making the two chipmunks smile. Theodore watched as Simon jumped in the portal before looking at the tree where the dark emerald and Brittany were laying at.

 **Back to the Present**

Simon found himself in the streets of Soleanna New City when he exited the portal. He dusted off his sweater and saw Dave driving up to him.

"What's up, dude," Dave greeted.

"Hey. Your timing couldn't be any better," Simon said. "I need your help with something."

"What do you need help with," Dave asked as Simon got in the the car.

"I need you to find what material the Emerald of Darkness was made from," Simon said as Dave started driving on the road.

"Wait, what-"

"I found the means to seal Simone," Simon cut off Dave. Dave nodded at this and continued to watch the road. "Where's Ian," Simon spoke again after a moment.

"He's in pursuit of Jeanette. The boys said they'll inform me when they have the location," Dave said.

"Hmm. Hopefully we'll have the materials before something bad happens to him," Simon said.

"I'm sure he'll be cool," Dave said.

 **Creating the Emerald of Darkness**

Simon and Dave soon arrived at the Castle Town Pond that had four unlit torches. "Okay. I think this is it," Dave said as he and Simon got out the car.

"What exactly is this," Simon asked.

"The materials used for the Emerald of Darkness," Dave said. "The unlit torches gotta be lit somehow."

Simon thought about how to light up the torches. Then he had it. He made some adjustments to his glasses and activated them. A laser beam coming out and lighting all four torches. After a quick moment, a dark purple flame covered by a dark emerald appeared in front of them.

"Nice work Simon," Dave said as he picked up the emerald.

"Thanks. Now let's find Ian," Simon said as he got in the car with Dave. Dave began driving down a certain road while listening to the radio. After a while, the news came on the radio.

 _We interrupt this program for breaking news. Princess Brittany of Soleanna has been kidnapped just 2 hours ago. Her royal advisor Claire Wilson couldn't give a slight idea on how she was kidnapped, but she says who or whatever's attempting this is taking it too far._

"Hmm. Would you look at that," Simon said. "My brother rescued her, then he left her for kidnapping."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I did see them walking towards the castle while you were gone," Dave said.

 _In other news, there's a riot going on at the beach in Castle Town between French terrorists and some flamming creatures. There's also some random bald guy attacking both the creatures and the terrorists. Citizens are once again warned to stay away from the Castle Town Beach until the problem is sorted out. More updates will be coming soon. Until then, this is Soleanna News with a breaking news report._

"Wait! Did he say bald guy attacking both the creatures and the terrorists," Dave asked.

"We gotta save him. And hopefully seal Simone," Simon said as Dave stomped his foot on the gas petal.

 **Jeanette's Temptation**

Jeanette was at an island having a discussion with a few of her Nightmare minions.(BTW Nightmares are the creatures from Sonic Unleashed.)

"We have found the location of the Fire Emerald," one of the Nightmares said.

"Shall we begin the search for it." another one asked.

"No. I'll send someone to collect it for me," Jeanette said.

"And what about your sister," the Nightmare in front asked.

"I have kidnapped her once again and sent her to Zoe and her militia," Jeanette said.

"You've done this quite a few times, Jeanette," the Nightmare on the left said. "And all that happens is that red sweater chipmunk saving her. Are you sure that Zoe will keep a good hold on her?"

"Zoe is quite vengeful for someone who's been betrayed years ago," Jeanette said. "She will destroy my sister's little boyfriend."

"We hope she will," all three Nightmares said at once. "For your sake."

"For yours as well," a certain someone said coming from the bushes. It was Ian Hawk.

"What the- KILL HIM," Jeanette demanded as the three Nightmares charged at Ian. But he took out a Carbine Rifle and fired it at the Nightmares killing them. Then he looked at Jeanette and pointed his gun at her.

"Foolish human. Firearms don't kill me," Jeanette said.

"Be careful with the game. You might just get played," Ian said as he fired his gun at Jeanette. She took every bullet he threw at her. After Ian ran out of bullets, Jeanette spoke again.

"That only proved you're here to kill Simon. The brother of Alvin the Chipmunk," she said catching her breath.

Ian was completely confused at what he just heard and threw his gun down in anger. "C'mon. Don't tell me you didn't know," Jeanette continued. "You may have been born of humanity, but what you do to Simon in the future, that is your-" she cut herself off by a small laugh. Ian looked at the dark Chipette and took out a mini gun quickly firing it at her. She found herself on the ground laughing like a complete maniac and disappearing in dark smoke.

"Man, fuck everything," Ian said as he threw the mini gun down and stared at the dark smoke that remained. A while later, Simon and Dave walked towards him with worried faces. "Ian? What happened," Dave asked.

Ian looked at Dave first then looked at Simon. Sighing he said, "There's no easy way to say this." He then took one more deep breath and spoke once more.

"The one who defeats and finishes you in the future is me."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Oh, snap! Cliffhanger boy!**

 **Tom: About time we did one of these.**

 **Isiah: Our good readers, we're almost at the end of this story. But don't worry. When this is done, you get to see Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. Then after that, the official sequel to the first Adventure in the Kingdom.**

 **Tom: Can't wait to see what happens on those stories already.**

 **Isiah: I can't either, dude. I can't either.**

 **Tom: Please remember to give this chapter a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. Expect Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death to be updated shortly. We hope you're enjoying that along with this story as well. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you're giving us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. Information and Location

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What is up good readers?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode! As I said in the last chapter, we're close to the end of this episode. But another alternate version of fun continues when Theodore's episode comes out.**

 **Tom: But with that being said, last chapter had a cliffhanger. Let's see what goes down next.**

 **Isiah: Here we go!**

* * *

Simon had his head facing the ground in confusion. While he was at it, Dave spoke up for the first time in five minutes.

"That's...- That's really on some unfair shit," he complained. "This motherlover's always been here to defend the kingdom. Despite the fact that...," Dave was too caught up in frustration to continue saying anything.

Ian walked up to Dave and spoke. "I know it's hard to realize it. But when someone or something becomes too powerful, it's declared as a threat. Then when it's realized, the kingdom becomes its enemy."

Simon sighed and began walking away when Dave stopped him. "Simon, wait. Just remember something," he said to him. "Even though you believe that Soleanna's gonna be against you, just note that you always have homies by your side, man. Alvin. Ian. And me."

Simon turned to face Dave still with a depressed look. "I will." And with that, the blue clad and the two humans began leaving the beach with Simon having one thing on his mind.

He didn't believe a word that came from Ian. Nor did he believe anything from Simone and Jeanette.

 **The Surprise Attack**

Simon was driving Dave and Ian in Castle Town listening to the radio. Despite Dave seeing Simon in confusion and frustration he looked at the blue clad who had a more of a serious look than he often does on his face.

"Uh Simon. You have that pissed off Trevor Phillips look on your face," Dave said a little worried.

 **Isiah: Pissed off Trevor Phillips. Reference anyone? XD.**

"yeah. I'm trying to think who would have a location of Jeanette or Simone," Simon said. While he was driving, he entered his thinking world.

 _Who could keep track of Jeanette or Simone? French Terrorists could have a location of Simone but those motherlovers could be anywhere in the kingdom, which only leaves Jeanette. Would could have a location of her? Nobody else worked with her except for...- Of course. They would have worked with her._

"Zoe."

"Huh," Dave asked.

"It was Zoe," Simon repeated.

"What was Zoe," Dave again asked.

"She's been working with Jeanette. To get back at Alvin," Simon explained. "Remember when we were transported to the destroyed future?"

"Yeah, but-" Dave was cut off.

"We gotta find a memeber of the Z and get the information we need," Simon said speeding up his car. As they were in the streets of New City, the radio played something that wasn't normal.

 _And now for breaking news. A chipmunk in a blue sweater and his two lunatic friends are wanted by the Z military for time travel. They are expected to be armed and extremely dangerous._

"What the hell," Ian said.

"Who could be doing a report on something that's a lie," Dave asked. "You can't arrest nobody for time travel."

 _More breaking news. The car that the three lunatics are in is expected to disappear making their little trip ruined._

All three guys in the car looked at each as they spoke at the same time.

"Oh, shit."

Once they knew what was going to happen, the car they were in disappeared having Simon Dave and Ian land on the ground. Simon was the first one to get up slowly. "I swear to God, I am not in the mood for this," he growled.

"Damn, man," Dave said getting up with Ian.

"How does some stupid shit like that get pulled off," Ian asked.

"I don't know, but whoever's responsible for interfering in our job is," Dave cut himself off when he saw a guy with a blue sleeveless shirt, black pants, and a blade hat on him. In short, Darriou. "..busted," Dave finished his sentence and started walking towards Darriou who was on the other side of the street. Darriou saw who was coming after him and started running off making the chipmunk and the two other humans run after him.

 **Getting Information**

Darriou found himself in the data base that was in a corner of New City. He knew it was a dead end and turned around only to see that he was trapped when Dave and Ian walked in the base. Darriou then went to the computer only to see Simon sitting on the keyboard.

"Oh shit," Darriou said as Simon jumped and kicked Darriou in the face making him land on the ground.

"Simon, look, man," Darriou begged. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to do all that stuff to you and Dave. And the stuff I called you, man I'm sorry."

"What do you- Oh! You mean you calling me and Dave ass buddies eh," Simon asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, that, man," Darriou said.

"No, I'm over it by now," Simon said. "You and me, we have different business."

"Okay," Darriou said confused.

"Good. I'm gonna need the location of Jeanette," Simon said. "I know you and Zoe are working with her."

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know," Darriou said getting up slowly.

"Excuse me," Simon asked with a serious look.

"Wait, listen," Darriou quickly shouted. "I can get the location of the next best thing."

"I gotta give it to you from the computer," Darriou said typing on the computer. "Now according to this computer, there's a Fire Emerald that's in the desert. Someone in a blue sleeveless sweater and a bandana just started his lookout for it."

Simon thanked Darriou for the information and asked for one more favor. To make sure that he wasn't planning anything.

 **Watch Drive**

"Dude. What in the hell is this," Darriou asked confused as he was in the back of another car with Ian pointing a gun at him.

"Sorry, DeWynter. But you gave us enough trouble with the Z," Ian said. "So until we get to the desert, we're keeping a good watch on you. Just to make sure you don't do any monkey business."

"I'm not even working for Zoe anymore," Darriou complained.

"I find that very hard to believe," Ian said.

"Damn dude," Darriou mumbled.

"Hey, Darriou lemme ask you something," Dave said. "You think we want you with us on this ride?"

"Motherlover, whatever," Darriou said.

"Okay then," Dave said making the car silent for the rest of the ride. Simon on the other hand stayed silent while driving thinking of the emerald that was at the desert. He then remembered the Emerald of Darkness that he got from that pond from Castle Town. He took it out from his sweater pocket and got a good grip on it with his paw before putting it back. He then adjusted his glasses before concentrating on the road.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, another chapter down!**

 **Tom: We're making such great timing on this too.**

 **Isiah: Right. Good readers, we are really close to the end of this episode. And when you get the chance, check out yesterday's new story called Guide the Shot. BTW a little funny mention, in the description, I tried to write ,"Based off of Shot Blocking," but I accidentally wrote Shit Blocking. Lol. But I changed it though.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you enjoyed this story. As we said a couple times, expect Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death to be updated shortly. W love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. Final Chase amd Final Battle

**Quick Random Moment**

 **Dave: When someone says they'll get your money tomorrow.**

 ***Why You Always Lying plays on the radio***

 ***Dave dances to music***

 **Dave: Why you lying, bro?! XD.**

* * *

 **Tom: I didn't even know Dave danced to songs like that.**

 **Isiah: Me neither. What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode! Now in the last chapter, Simon, Dave, and Ian found out the location of Simone. But the question is, can they reach him?**

 **Tom: They might. They might not. You won't know unless you read on.**

 **Isiah: Begin reading, now.**

* * *

Simon, Dave, and Ian were at the desert looking at the ruins from a distance.

"Simone seems to be inside those ruins," Dave said pointing at the ruins. "He's probably looking for the Fire Emerald that's suppose to be in there."

"There's no doubt in my mind," Simon said. "His powers are helping him seek out any Fire Emerald he can find. Apparently, he needs one in order to help Jeanette join up with Iblis again."

Ian walked up to the two and reloaded his gun saying, "I'll make sure he's sealed before that." And with that, the three began their trip to the ruins.

 **Inside the ruins**

As Simon, Dave, and Ian slowly walked through the ruins, Dave decided to speak about something. "So if we seal Simone here today, what of Jeanette," he asked.

"I'll admit, she is quite a problem for us," Simon said. "We'll just hope for the best."

"What do you-"

"Seal Simone, Jeanette knows, she comes to us, she gets sealed along with him," Simon cut off Dave so he could explain.

"Not a bad plan," Dave nodded.

A few quick moments past before they were seeing trouble when they saw four Iblis Worms along with six Iblis Flyers. The three boys quickly pulled out their guns and started shooting. They were quickly killed. Once they were dead, four Iblis Muscles appeared before them. It was tough but they managed to pull through it.

After they pull off their attack, they quickly made their way to the pyramid entrance. But once they reached it, a purple Iblis Muscle appeared in front of the entrance. Simon tried attacking the creature but it was armored. But when it began its attack, it was vulnerable for Ian to shoot at it and kill it. They soon walked inside the pyramid.

Simon rushed to the center of the pyramid where he saw Simone in front of a throne. "Simone," he barked out his alter ego's name in which he turned around with a Fire Emerald in his paw. "I expect you sooner, but as you must know, you're already too late," he smirked. "But there is still time for you to change your mind. Join me Simon. Let us teach this kingdom a lesson. And rewrite its future."

"Don't try to fuck with my head," Simon snapped obviously not believing what Simone was saying.

"What," Simone growled.

"You have no desire for revenge," Simon said taking a step forward. "You only crave destruction! Your only lust is to help Jeanette fuel Iblis until there's nothing left of time itself!"

Simone got a good grip on the Fire Emerald as he spoke. "That's a pity, Simon the Chipmunk. Truly a shame that you wish to go against me."

And with that, Simone created a wave pushing Simon, Dave, and Ian away from him. They've landed onto the center of the huge floorspace that was in front of the throne. The floorspace was turning from its regular color to a evil dark blue making the three look down in shock.

"I'll make sure you regret your decision, Simon the Chipmunk," Simone said as he sat on the throne and casted a spell to the emerald that was in his paw.

"Yo, hold up! That doesn't look too good," Dave yelled as he saw something coming out from the floor. It was a dark chipmunk with evil red eyes and a dark blue hoodie with the letter A on it.

"What the hell," Dave said knowing who the dark chipmunk was ripped off of.

The slaved Alvin laughed evily and asked, "You wish to betray the dark side? Four eyed fool. I shall kill you now!" Alvin then began attacking when Simon stopped him by choking him.

"I don't know how this happened, nor do I care," Simon said. "I just know that my brother would not work with hell spawns!" Simon then punched Alvin in his chest bringing him on the ground. He eventually got back up and continued to fight with his brother.

"Aww, are you two humans looking for play dates yourselves," Simone asked Dave and Ian. "Not to worry. I got you covered." Simone then casted another spell making two more slaves come from the ground. But they were Darriou and Darrious.

"If only they were the real deal, but I can handle this," Ian said as he and Dave began fighting the enslaved DeWynter brothers.

"Bring me to your hell," Simone cheered as he casted another spell to summon another slave but this time, it was an enslaved Princess Brittany. She took out two little swords and began her fight with Simon and Alvin. Simon managed to defeat both Alvin and Brittany and both disappeared in dark smoke.

Dave and Ian also managed to defeat both Darrious and Darriou making them disappear in dark smoke. Simone angrily got up and super jumped in the air with the emerald still in his paw. "Drag me to your hell," he yelled as he landed on the ground with a super stomp. Simon, Dave, and Ian fell on their stomachs.

Simon somehow not beaten just yet, got up and shot Simone in his skull with a pistol. The French clad stepped back in reaction. Simon shot Simone again but this time, in his chest. He then got a little closer to his alter ego pointing the gun at his crotch. He shot it making the French clad let out a scream in his own hell raising agony. Simon chuckled and pointed the gun at his face.

"Now, you're in hell."

BANG!

The final shot was music to the blue clad's ears. He watched as Simone fell on the ground. Dark blood coming out from him.

"I. Am. Eternal," Simone quietly said as he felt his eyes closing and darkness surrounding him. Simon smiled at Dave as they both got up. Simon then took out the Dark Emerald and raised it in the air yelling, "Fire Control!"

The Dark Emerald soon shined light from the inside sucking the French clad chipmunk inside it. While this was happening, Simon said, "You are the foolish one, Simone, my French alter ego. Next time, don't fuck with me."

Dave and Ian looked at what was happening and looked at each other giving a slight nod to each other. When they looked back at the French clad's defeat, the emerald had a crack on it. Then another. And then more until it was just a puddle of dark blood rising up.

"It's..- IT'S DESTROYED," Dave shouted as the blood that rose up began to form into something else.

"In the past, you got lucky. Today, luck does not exist," the transformation said as it grew a female chipmunk face with purple glasses. "What you have done 5 years ago, you will not do again."

The transformation was soon finish revealing a female with dark purple clothing. In short, Jeanette. She held up the Fire Emerald that Simone had and the one that she had and casted a spell. Soon there was an enslaved Alvin next to her along with an enslaved Theodore. Then an enslaved Eleanor(Any other time Eleanor was in the two AITK stories? XD). followed by an enslaved Zoe, Claire, Darrious, and Darriou. They looked like they were real overpowered.

"You, my friend must learn that you can't hope to run away from your future of hell," Jeanette said as her enslaved minions chuckled evily.

"So you say," Simon said admiring the clone slaves that were on Jeanette's side.

"It's not changeable," Jeanette said. "This damned kingdom will betray you. Why fight it all, Simon? Why risk your life for those who will fuck you over later?"

Simon adjusted his glasses as he spoke up. "If the kingdom chooses to become my enemy," he said as he lifted his sweater sleeves up. "I'll be sure to fight like I always have

Jeanette shook her head and ordered her enslaved minions to charge at Simon in which Simon and his two human friends charged knowing one thing.

No matter what would happen, Soleanna would never betray Simon.

The end

* * *

 **Isiah: Freaking finally! Simon's Episode: COMPLETED! Guys, hope you've enjoyed this story. Next up is Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. When that comes out, please read it because I'll admit, Theodore's story needs to be seen. Why? Because it'll do some talking about the Flames of Disaster and more interesting things.**

 **Tom: But until that comes, please give this last chapter a really nice review. No flames as always. This story may not have been as kick ass as the first AITK, but it was kick ass enough for us to continue on. Anyway, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday, and on the story. See y'all later! Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

 **Isiah: Until Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. Or any other story. Peace!**


End file.
